Lap Dance
by FANC
Summary: Todo o cenário beirava o deplorável, desde de as atitudes de babaca bêbada de Saija até a competição de lap dance para seduzir Kenjiro, além de tu... Espera! Mas que merda é essa! [Nagi/Kagome] - Autora: Vitória Gabriely - *Nagi é OC da Fanfic Senhor do Norte


Título: Lap Dance

Autora: Vitória Gabriely

Beta: Ladie3c (a goxxtosa da Tracy)

Ship: Nagome (NagixKagome)

Sinopse:Todo o cenário beirava o deplorável, desde de as atitudes de babaca bêbada de Saija até a competição de lap dance para seduzir Kenjiro, além de tu... Espera! Mas que merda é essa?!

Avisos: sexo explícito, palavrões.

– Vamos Asura! Rebola aí garota! – Gritou aquela humana do Yuri, a qual tem um nome parecido com o dele, mas que não faço a mínima questão de lembrar. A garota chamada Asura riu enquanto estava apenas de top e saia, rebolando no colo daquele garoto e tirava lentamente a camisa dele.

– Desisto! – resmungou frustrada – Não dá para seduzir o Kenjiro! Ele é realmente muito gay – Declarava com a voz arrastada, e se afastou com a camisa dele em mãos, sentou no chão e cruzou os braços fazendo bico. Esses amigos de Kagome eram um pouco entediantes, mas confesso que estava sendo engraçado ver toda aquela cena.

A noite começou com Hideo saindo para resolver alguns assuntos importantes da empresa, os quais demandariam que ele ficasse fora o fim de semana todo. Daiki arrumou uma festa para se esculhambar por aí, duvido que volte essa semana; sorri cínico, bem que ele poderia se embriagar ao ponto de dormir com um travesti e ainda ser a mulherzinha da noite. Então, Kagome resolveu chamar os humanos para vir beber aqui, aproveitando que Daiki e Hideo saíram um pouco do cangote dela (palavras da própria). E começaram então a beber e falar todas aquelas bobagens de bêbados.

Kagome bêbada era algo que se aproximava do fascinante. Na verdade ela me fascina naturalmente, e desde aquele pequeno episódio de bebedeira há algumas semanas, minha obsessão por ela só aumentou. Sim, obsessão, afinal, esse é o único sentimento que nutro por aquela garota. Mas não há como negar a aura leve e até mesmo aconchegante que ela possui em volta de si. E claro, entendo perfeitamente a propensão de Daiki pelo incesto, oh se entendo. Mas claro que eu, Nagi, o médico psicopata da família (como a senhorita Higurashi/Tsubasa gosta de me chamar), nunca falaria isso em voz alta.

Então Sajia – que já estava bêbada antes mesmo dos amigos de Kagome chegarem – começou a duvidar que o tal de Kenjiro era gay mesmo e iniciou-se uma competição de lap dance para ver quem seria capaz de seduzi-lo. A primeira a se candidatar foi Ruri (lembrei o nome) que, antes mesmo de começar, foi puxada por Yuri, exigindo que fosse apenas no colo dele que ela fizesse essas coisas. A garota ficou vermelha e lhe deu um tapa, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. Agora estamos vendo a desistência dessa Asura, digamos que não seja minha prioridade descobrir quem será o próximo candidato.

Foi apenas nesse momento que reparei o silêncio da sala, voltei a olhar para o grupo e todos estavam em silêncio olhado para o tal de Kenjiro, que agora estava em pé, apenas com a calça jeans. Mas o que...

– SALVE ACADEMIA! – Gritou o objeto de minha obsessão, ou seja, a hanyou tengu geniosa chamada Kagome (que até o momento só estava rindo abobalhada como sempre faz quando está bebendo).

– SALVE! – gritaram Tomoyo (que surgiu do nada com mais 5 garrafas de saquê) e Sajia (que de alguma forma materializou outras 2 garrafas nas mãos).

– Nossa Kenjiro, não sabia que você era tão... – A tal de Asura começou, mas estava babando demais para conseguir terminar.

– Gostoso... – E, acreditem ou não, quem disse isso foi Yuri, que recebeu outra tapa da humana (esqueci o nome de novo) em reprimenda. Rolei os olhos, tudo isso estava perdendo a graça já.

– Posso sair daqui agora? – perguntou se espreguiçando e começando a andar em direção aos outros.

– Na-na-ni-na-não gostosão! – Sajia o empurrou de volta à cadeira – É a vez da Kagome. – meus sentidos aguçaram-se um pouco com essa última fala.

– Não! Eu não! – e desatou a rir novamente. É de alguma maneira graciosa a forma ababacada com que ela se diverte quando bebe, ela fica com uma postura tão relaxada que me faz praguejar por ela estar usando shorts hoje e não os costumeiros vestidos.

– Ah, você vai sim! – Asura a puxou e jogou-a sobre o colo de Kenjiro, que por reflexo colocou as mãos em cada lado da cintura dela. Não gostei nada, nada dessa brincadeira

– Deixem o po... – Ela parou de repente, com os olhos arregalados, e começou a virar a cabeça lentamente para olhar seu amigo – O QUE É ESSA COISA DURA NA MINHA BUNDA?!

Kagome gritou escandalizada e todos olharam arregalados para os dois, ri um pouco, essa garota era realmente estranha.

– Não é por sua causa não, querida! A culpa é daquela delícia que está descendo as escadas.

Todos viramos para nos deparar com Ryo, descendo as escadas de cueca, essa sim é uma visão desagradável.

– Mas que merda é essa?!

– SALVE ACADEMIA – Sajia gritou

– SALVE! – Todas as outras garotas gritaram, inclusive Ruri, o que deixou Yuri bem irritado, a julgar pela forma como ele se levantou e foi em direção ao primo.

– Pode ir tirando essa sua bunda malhada daqui! – Tive que rir, esses tengus idiotas ficam ainda mais idiotas quando bebem.

– NÃO! – o tal Kenjiro gritou levantando e derrubando Kagome no chão, que caiu lindamente... De quatro, com sua bunda, naqueles shorts minúsculo, virada para mim. Confesso que apreciei a visão.

Enquanto Ryo saía correndo fugindo de um Kenjiro realmente insistente e Yuri caia de bunda rindo da cara do primo, Tomoyo me agarrou pelo braço e me sentou naquela cadeira.

– Vem cá, garota – puxou Kagome, que ainda estava estatelada no chão, e a colocou de frente para mim – Você pode não fazer uma lap dance no Kenjiro, mas vai fazer uma! Pode começar!

Ela olhava para mim com ar indeciso, mordendo o lábio inferior... Ah como aquela boca me fascinava, passei alguns dias sonhando com ela após aquele beijo, então voltou o olhar confusa para Tomoyo.

– Senta nesse colo garota e pode começar! – jogou Kagome em meu colo, da mesma forma que a garota Asura tinha feito antes. A diferença é que, em mim, Kagome causava reações. Respirei fundo e segurei forte em cintura dela para tentar controlar a excitação crescente.

– 'Tá bom! Eu vou! – respondeu risonha, ela levantou e virou-se para mim, sentando em meu colo de frente. – Você não pode me tocar, ok? – acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, olhando-a impassível.

Achei que não seria difícil me controlar, tendo em vista que tinha quase certeza que Kagome nunca tinha sequer visto uma lap dance na vida, mas me enganei, me enganei terrivelmente. Ela começou a se movimentar, um rebolado discreto de início, mas que foi tomando amplitude e força, enquanto ela olhava travessa para mim. Nunca tive que me controlar tanto para parecer impassível, minha respiração estava ficando pesada e meus olhos não conseguiam sair daquela boca deliciosa. Meus dedos estavam formigando para tocá-la, acaricia-la, céus! Como essa garota conseguia essas reações de mim?

Ela levantou-se e quase suspirei de alívio, finalmente aquela tortura tinha acabado, ou era isso que eu pensava; Kagome voltou a sentar-se em meu colo, só que dessa vez de costas, com aquela bunda bem em cima de minha virilha, meu esforço redobrou, triplicou até, mordi os lábio com força para evitar que um gemido saísse quando ela resolveu dar uma pequena cavalgada. Não aguentei segurei a cintura dela com força:

– Pare. – exigi, minha voz rouca pelo tesão absurdo que ela me causava.

– Há! Ele me tocou! Perdeu! – exclamava, dando pulinhos de animação, o único problema é que ela ainda estava no meu colo enquanto fazia isso. Apertei sua cintura com mais força, então ela acabou entendendo o recado, e se levantou, corada.

– NAGI NÃO FICOU DE PAU DURO! DEVE SER BROCHA COITADO! – Sajia gritou e todos desataram a rir. Já chega, já me irritei demais com tudo isso.

-Mas que merda é essa?! – Aika gritou da entrada principal – Podem parar com essa putaria de vocês!

– Vamos começar com a putaria no quarto então amor – Yuri falou para aquela tal de Ruri, que ficou tão vermelha que achei que ela ia desmaiar.

– Vai fazer porra nenhuma não! – Aika deu um cascudo na cabeça de Yuri – Vou pedir para o Raiden levar vocês para suas devidas casas! Agora fora! – Ela estava irritada e Aika irritada não é algo muito legal de se ver, acho que Hideo não deve ter dado conta nessa última semana, tesão frustrado deixa as pessoas um pouco agressivas.

Levei Kagome para o andar de cima, quando entramos no quarto, ela se jogou na cama rindo.

– Hoje foi divertido... Quero repetir qualquer dia desses! – ela sentou-se na cama e olhou para mim – O que foi Nagi? – pôs os pés no chão e se aproximou, daquela maneira

graciosa e ao mesmo tempo excitante que sempre faz. Ficou me encarando, tão próxima que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração suave tocando meu rosto – Está me olhando assim por quê?

Não falei nada, fiz a única coisa que queria fazer desde aquela maldita noite começou, agarrei seu rosto e a beijei. Colei meus lábios na boca carnuda daquela mulher que só tem feito me enlouquecer. De inicio ela não correspondeu, mas então deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas e a abracei pela cintura, senti seu corpo relaxar e se moldar ao meu, lambi o contorno de seus lábios, ela abriu a boca para soltar um gemido, aproveitei e aprofundei o beijo. Ela correspondeu, com a mesma volúpia que a minha, abraçou-me pelo pescoço e segurou com força meus cabelos.

Grunhi rouco quando ela mordeu meu lábio inferior, sugando devagar, agarrei-a com ainda mais vontade. Hoje ela seria minha, e nada vai evitar que isso aconteça! Deixei seus lábios e fiz caminho até sua orelha, lambi lentamente, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar. Fui trilhando o caminho por seu pescoço, Kagome aproveitou e lambeu minha orelha, minha vez de sentir um arrepio. Dei uma mordida em seu pescoço e sorri satisfeito ao ouvir o gemido baixo.

A intensidade foi diminuindo e nos separamos ofegantes, ela ficou me encarando um pouco chocada e eu só continuei olhando para ela. Kagome era linda, não dá para negar, mas já estive com muitas outras mulheres que superavam e muito sua beleza, então por que essa garota fazia tanto comigo? Sua expressão chocada transformou-se em um sorriso surpreendentemente malicioso, acho que deixei transparecer minha confusão, pois ela soltou uma pequena risada enquanto me empurrava para que eu me sentasse em uma das cadeiras de seu quarto.

As intenções dela não eram difíceis de notar, mas o que me surpreendeu de verdade foi a inciativa voluntária de tirar os shorts jeans, revelando uma calcinha preta que mais se assemelha a um shorts muito pequeno. E pelas protuberâncias em sua camisa, ela estava sem sutiã dessa vez, essa constatação me fez salivar um pouco...

Kagome sentou em meu colo de frente para mim e iniciou uma fricção deliciosa enquanto começava a rebolar, sem o tecido grosso do jeans dela tudo se intensificava um pouco mais. Coloquei as mãos em suas coxas e fui alisando aquela pele macia devagar, não conseguia desviar dos olhos dela, subi minhas mãos para sua cintura e apertei um pouco, continuei subindo as mãos devagar por cima do tecido da camisa pressionando levemente a palma de minha mão nos bicos salientes de seus seios, ela soltou um gemido fraco, e aumentou a força do rebolado, segurei um gemido mordendo meu lábio.

Ela percebeu, levantou-se do meu colo com um sorriso travesso e sentou novamente, só que de costas, sua bunda foi de encontro a minha virilha e os movimentos recomeçaram mais fortes e mais intensos. Essa garota ia me deixar louco, não fui mais capaz de segurar os sons que saiam de minha boa. Céus, como essa garota rebola bem! Então ela parou.

– Há, sabia que conseguiria arrancar um gemido de você!

Fiquei olhando para ela um pouco confuso, enquanto continuava comemorando, minha confusão se tornou irritação. Essa garota está brincando que fez tudo isso só para arrancar um gemido?! Levantei rápido e agarrei sua cintura com força, chocando nossas bocas em um beijo raivoso. Passava minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, arranhando levemente sua pele, ela me repeliu de início, mas logo já estava me correspondendo. Hoje Kagome seria minha! E eu a faria gemer até

que não tivesse mais voz! Pousei minhas mãos nas laterais de seu pescoço fiz com que ela me encarasse:

-Hoje você não vai fugir de mim! Vou te foder até saciar minha vontade! – disse firme, não dei tempo para que ela respondesse e grudei nossas bocas novamente. Ah! Como aquele corpo me chamava! Segurei a barra de sua camisa e fui puxando lentamente para cima. Já a tinha visto de calcinha e sutiã, sabia o quão gostosa ela era, mas vê-la seminua, com os mamilos eriçados de tesão... Ah, era algo completamente diferente. E eu apreciava vê-la dessa forma. Os mamilos eriçados, os seios subindo e descendo, graças a respiração acelerada, o rosto corado, a boca carnuda e vermelha entreaberta. Minha ereção latejou, e latejou forte.

Levei minha mão até um de seus seios, e percebi que ela prendeu a respiração, trouxe-a para mais perto, beijando novamente aquela boca, mas com suavidade dessa vez; queria que ela me desejasse da mesma forma que eu a desejava. Ainda em meio ao beijo, fui empurrando-a em direção a cama. Vê-la desse modo, tão rendida, tão excitada... Minhas calças começaram a ficar apertadas. Percebi que Kagome não estava olhando em meus olhos, mas sim para minhas calças, sorri malicioso e soltei uma pequena risada:

– Você quer, né? – seus olhos brilharam e ela mordeu os lábios. Comecei a tirar minha camiseta devagar, apreciando a maneira que ela ofegava. Subi na cama e me deitei por cima dela, o contato de sua pele nua com a minha me fez sentir um arrepio, e não fui o único, senti os bicos de seus seios endurecerem um pouco mais. Voltei a beijá-la, um beijo lento e lascivo, e impulsionei meu quadril contra o dela com força, Kagome gemeu em meio ao beijo e eu fiz isso mais uma vez. O cheiro dela é delicioso.

Desci meus beijos por sua mandíbula, lambi e mordi sua orelha com força, ela gemeu em uma mistura de dor e deleite, continuei descendo por seu pescoço e colo até que cheguei aos seus seios. O corpo dela arqueou, mas não daria o que ela queria, pelo menos não naquele momento. Aproximei minha boca de um de seus mamilos e soprei de leve. Comecei a espalhar chupões e mordidas (que com certeza deixariam belas marcas roxas na pele leitosa) por todo seu seio, passando rente ao seu mamilo propositalmente, volta e meia assoprava de leve, adorava ouvi-la gemer em desespero.

– Nagi... – Oh! É delicioso ouvir meu nome sair desse modo por esses lábios, só me deixou mais sedento, queria ouvir meu nome de novo. Essa maldita era gostosa demais! Comecei a beliscar seus mamilos com o indicador e o polegar e ela passou a arranhar minhas costas. – Nagi... Por favor... – gemeu manhosa, resolvi dar o que ela tanto esperava, coloquei seu mamilo em minha boca, e o chupei. Eu me deleitava ao senti-la contorcer-se abaixo de mim. Fui para o outro seio, acariciando o anterior e beliscando o mamilo. – Ah... Isso é tão...

Continuei meu caminho para baixo, me aproximando da fonte daquele cheiro inebriante. Ergui meu corpo para encará-la, a visão de seu rosto corado, os olhos semiabertos, só me deixou ainda mais desejoso dela:

– Olhe para mim, Kagome. – ela não me obedeceu, mas erguia seu quadril de encontro ao meu. – Olhe para mim! – usei um tom mais firme e ela obedeceu, seus olhos azuis, turvos de tanta luxúria, quase me fizeram perder o controle, mas eu a faria perder primeiro. Toquei sua intimidade por cima do pano da calcinha, ela gemeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, estava úmido, sorri satisfeito, ela estava muito molhada. – Não deixe de olhar para mim. – pressionei meu dedo com um pouco mais de força, era divertido ver o esforço que ela tentava

fazer para continuar me olhando, mesmo comigo masturbando-a por cima da calcinha. Abaixei-me novamente e voltei a beijar a parte interna de suas coxas, lambidas e mordidas e marcas eram deixadas na extensão daquele pedaço de pele, fui puxando sua calcinha para baixo devagar.

Encarei sua intimidade, aquela boceta linda e brilhosa, pronta para me receber. Toquei seu clitóris levemente, ouvindo o gemido que saia de uma boca, fui subindo os beijos pelas suas coxas, parei sobre sua vagina, com a respiração pesada tocando a carne rosada.

– Nagi!? O que está... – não deixei que ela terminasse, investi minha boca contra ela e a ouvi soltar um grito. Segurava suas pernas sobre meus ombros, sentindo os espasmos que eu estava causando, circundei seu clitóris com a língua e dei uma pequena mordida, ela praticamente pulou do colchão. Como era delicioso tudo isso... Lambi com força aquela carne inchada e sensível.

– Nagi... Isso é... tão. O-ohh – Desci minha língua para sua abertura e continuei investindo – Oh Céus, é tão bom! – Voltei para seu clitóris e comecei a chupar forte, lentamente, fui introduzindo um dedo, apreciando as reações de seu corpo. Aquele cheiro me deixava completamente louco, nunca estive com alguém que cheirasse tão bem quando estava excitada. Não resisti, e um segundo dedo fez o mesmo caminho – Nagi, eu vou... – Antes que ela terminasse parei com os movimentos. Ela levantou-se se apoiando nos cotovelos, me olhando suplicante.

– Me implore.

– Eu não...

Eu a lambi de novo, ela tremeu.

– Me implore por isso!

– Não... – ela suspirou fraca.

Massageei sua boceta e coloquei dois dedos de uma vez, um grito, um suspiro...

– Sei que você quer gozar, Kagome, é só me pedir – assoprei seu clitóris.

– Por favor, Nagi... – ela suspirou, corada e de olhos fechados, ela era quase divina com essa expressão de desejo em seu rosto.

– Por favor, o quê, pequena?

– Me deixe... – iniciei uma masturbação lenta, porém forte, com o polegar.

– Te deixar o que? – continuei cínico, adorando fazer isso.

– Me deixe gozar, por favor!

Solei uma risada satisfeita e voltei a lamber a carne inchada de seu clitóris, não deixando de introduzir dois dedos em sua vagina enquanto isso. Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos e seus gemidos mais altos. Comecei a sentir as paredes de sua vagina se contraírem e coloquei mais um dedo, quando percebi que ela estava prestes a gozar, chupei com mais

intensidade, e então ela veio, explosiva, com um grito de deleite, senti os espasmos em suas pernas.

Minha idade não é segredo, assim como a quantidades de mulheres com quem já estive em uma situação como essa, mas confesso que nunca, nunca senti um gosto tão delicioso como aquele. O gosto de Kagome era diferente, suave, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e marcante. Nunca senti algo tão divino. E algo em mim dizia que talvez nunca fosse sentir novamente.

Continuei observando-a em sua letargia pós– orgasmo e percebi o quanto ela era bela, que ela era linda já tinha reparado, mas ela dispunha de uma beleza quase que angelical. Continuei com uma masturbação suave e comecei a ouvir os pequenos suspiros que ela soltava, já não aguentava mais, meu pau já estava doendo de tão duro, precisava me aliviar. Levantei da cama, assim que tirei o cinto, Kagome sentou-se na beirada de frente para mim, e começou a desabotoar minha calça e desce-la devagar. Seu rosto estava à altura de minha virilha, muitas das minhas fantasias com sua boca se iniciavam com uma cena dessas.

Ela tocou minha ereção por cima da cueca e passou a acaricia-la, mordeu os lábios e antes que eu pudesse perceber, ela pôs meu pênis para fora e começou a me masturbar. Céus, que mãos eram aquelas! Percebia que ela estava um pouco insegura, mas era tão macio, tão suave. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e soltei um gemido rouco. Mas arregalei os olhos assim que senti algo quente e úmido me tocar, era sua língua. Olhei para baixo e vi que me encarava com um sorriso travesso e olhos turvos, passei minha mão em seu cabelo, segurei sua nuca e a empurrei em direção a minha ereção, senti-la colocando meu pau em sua boca era... Não havia como descrever a sensação. Um arrepio cruzou meu corpo quando ela roçou os dentes em mim, ela lambeu a glande e foi colocando na boca com pequenas sucções, desse jeito não aguentaria muito tempo...

Fiz com que ela parasse, levantei seu rosto e a beijei de novo, deixando transparecer todo o meu desejo:

– Quero você... agora... por favor – disse entre beijos, estava louco para comê-la. Minha insanidade era tanta que cheguei a implorar por isso.

Essa cena: ela na cama por baixo de mim, era um dos sonhos mais recorrentes que já tive em toda minha existência... Posicionei-me sobre ela e fui introduzindo o pênis devagar, sentindo o calor que emanava de dentro dela, as paredes de sua vagina engolindo meu membro, acomodando-o dentro de si. A maldita era apertada! Tinha que me segurar para não perder o controle de vez, afinal, tenho quase certeza que Kagome não teve muitas experiências como esta.

Comecei com um movimento lento, mas profundo, contemplando seu rosto enquanto se contorcia de prazer, gemidos fracos começaram a escapar de seus lábios, estava resistindo o máximo que podia para não machucá-la.

– Nagi... –como eu adoro meu nome saindo dessa boca com esse tom – Mais rápido... – agradeci aos meus antepassados por ela ter finalmente pedido isso. Fui acelerando os movimentos aos poucos, os únicos sons ao nosso redor eram nossos gemidos, e o som de atrito molhado provocado pela penetração. Ela era simplesmente deliciosa – Oh Céus, Nagi...

Um pensamento apareceu em minha mente e um sorriso sacana surgiu em minha face. Em um movimento rápido, rápido o suficiente para assustar um pouco aquela morena gostosa, inverti nossas posições.

– Rebola para mim. – ordenei, rouco de tesão. Ela estava visivelmente constrangida pela situação, mas nem um dos dois estava pensando direito no momento. Ela começou a mexer o quadril, a sensação daquela bocetinha rebolando sobre mim é indescritível. Assim como muitas coisas sobre ela, essa sensação é difícil de explicar. Levei minhas mãos aos seus seios e brinquei de beliscar os bicos eriçados. Não resisti, levei minha boca à eles, ouvi-la gemer assim... – Isso... rebola assim para mim... vadia... – ela pareceu gostar do tratamento, seus movimentos ficaram mais fortes, mais intensos.

Ter aquela vadia deliciosa cavalgando no meu colo estava me deixando louco, comecei a distribuir beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelos seus ombros e seios, não me importando nem um pouco se iria deixar marcas, ela que se virasse depois para explicar aquilo, afinal, nem tentar me impedir ela tentou. Seus gemidos estavam se transformando em gritos e tenho quase certeza que mais alguém além de nós dois poderia escutar, mas não seria eu que me incomodaria.

Percebi que eu mesmo não duraria muito tempo com ela rebolando assim, levei meus dedos até seu clitóris e comecei a masturbá-la com força e rapidez, ela gritou de novo, e depois mordeu os lábios percebendo o volume de sua voz.

– Vamos, minha vadia, goze para mim... – sussurrei em seu ouvido e depois mordi sua orelha. – Rebola vai, rebola e goze para mim – pressionei seu clitóris com força

– Não... Nagi, não faz assim, eu vo-o-o Ah! – ela estava gozando – Nagi! – ela gritou meu nome quando seu orgasmo chegou.

– Kagome, porra! – e foi minha vez de atingir o orgasmo, céus como essa garota é gostosa.

Ela caiu sobre meu peito, exausta e tremendo levemente pelo orgasmo. Sorri satisfeito, uma das melhores noites que já tive. Senti um peso estranho dentro de mim, ao pensar que talvez isso nunca mais acontecesse, que talvez nunca mais tenha a chance de sentir Kagome desse modo, de tê-la tão perto... Abandonei o pensamento, afinal, não me importava. Percebi que Kagome estava quase adormecendo, coloquei-a cuidadosamente sobre o colchão e me levantei devagar, apesar de ter certeza que ela estava exausta demais para acordar. A cobri até os ombros, apenas porque me incomodava a ideia de alguém entrar aqui e encontrá-la nua, e vesti minhas roupas.

Saí do quarto com cuidado e, assim que fechei a porta, senti a presença de Aika atrás de mim:

– Hideo vai matar você. – Ela disse séria

– Se ele descobrir – respondi calmo, indo em direção ao meu quarto.

– Sabe que ele descobrirá, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Não me importo – sai do corredor.

Talvez Hideo descobrisse mesmo, e talvez sim ele queira me matar, mas, realmente, não me importo.


End file.
